Conceding a Point
by Katty008
Summary: Hakuba Saguru is not one to concede points. Fortunately Shinichi is there to catch him when he's being particularly prideful about it. ShinichiSaguru shonen-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

This came about because I realized that, among the four boys, Shinichi and Saguru are the only two I haven't seen paired together. Naturally I felt challenged. This is what came of it.

* * *

Conceding a Point

Outside, the weather was stormy. Inside, Saguru's leg was bothering him, as it usually did after one of the now rare heists these days. The weather meant that Kid hadn't been able to escape with his glider, and that the crowd was rather small, but Saguru had still done his fair share of running after the thief. His cup of tea sat forgotten on the side table as he massaged the appendage in the hope of dulling the ache enough that he could make it to his bedroom upstairs without looking too pathetic. While he grudgingly agreed that the thug all those years ago had had the right idea when he decided that smashing his leg up with a baseball bat was a more effective way of keeping him in one place than tying him up, he decidedly didn't like the long term effects.

"You know, you could start sleeping in the room right down the hall from here."

Saguru looked up to see Kudo Shinichi looking worriedly at him. "That would be like conceding a point. I don't do that, and you know it."

Shinichi snorted as he walked from the doorway. "Don't I ever. Should I kiss it better?" he asked, a mischievious twinkle in his eye that reminded Saguru far too much of a certain thief.

"We've tried that before, remember?" Saguru pointed out.

Shinichi nodded vigorously. "Oh yes." He knelt in front of Saguru and moved his hands out of the way. His own hands started massaging the leg, expertly rubbing every contour.

Saguru leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. Shinichi's ministrations were the real reason he kept chasing after Kid and ending up in this position. Undoubtedly the other detective would do it anyway if he asked, but Saguru didn't ask; again, conceding a point.

After a while, Shinichi stopped and looked up. "Hey, Saguru, have you fallen asleep on me?"

Saguru cracked an eyelid. "Not yet. Getting there."

Shinichi nodded slowly, humoring him. "I see. Well then I can understand if you're too tired to continue this upstairs."

"And by that you mean what exactly?" Saguru asked, opening the other eye.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Saguru raised an eyebrow. "No actually, I don't. You could be meaning one of two things: truly continuing this, or regaling me with tales of your detective prowess, playing up how crucial you were to solving the case."

Shinichi pouted. "No fair. You just completely ruined the mood. And I do not play up my detective prowess! I really am that amazing!"

Saguru wanted to take Shinichi's horribly played violin and smash it over his head. Though to be fair, that was something he wanted to do every time it left its case. "You do too. Now quit looking like that, or I'll have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Shinichi asked, smirking.

"You're incorrigible," Saguru answered as he pushed himself up out of the armchair. "Now I'm going to bed, unless you have something else to say."

"Saguru, you're being no fun."

"I'm _tired_ Shinichi. Kid just spent an hour running circles around me and now my tea is cold. I want bed, stop. Your problem is that you get an idea into your head and you don't let go."

"'Your problem is that you get an idea into your head and you don't let go.'" Shinichi repeated in the exact same tone of voice. "Can't you put off sleep for just a little while longer?"

Saguru took a few steps towards the door, limping slightly. "It's less that I don't feel like sex and more that I don't feel like moving."

"I can fix that," Shinichi whispered in his ear, coming up next to him so that if he wanted to Saguru could lean on him.

Saguru didn't want to concede that point yet. He took a few more steps, but must have done something wrong as Shinichi was immediately slipping his arm around his waist so he could surreptitiously hold him up. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Shinichi asked.

"Because I have to," Saguru answered. "To do so otherwise would be like conceding a point."

Shinichi nodded, biting his lip. Neither of them were in the habit of conceding points to Gin, deceased or not. Saguru knew that Shinichi still held a sliver of blame inside himself. "Come on then," Shinichi said, letting Saguru lean on him. "Let's get to bed."

Saguru leaned into Shinichi's embrace, letting him take the weight. "Sleep sounds like a good plan."

"It was yours, remember?" Shinichi reminded him.

"Should I be expecting you to do horrible things to my body while I'm sleeping?"

Shinichi pecked him on the cheek. "Nah. That can wait until morning. And if you're still feeling energetic afterwards, we can go out for breakfast and solve a murder."

Shinichi hadn't completely conceded the point then, merely postponed it. Not that Saguru could begrudge him that. Shinichi kept him around for a reason, and it wasn't the rent. For Saguru had long ago realized that, in this story, he wasn't Holmes. In his own story maybe, but in the larger story at hand, he was merely Shinichi's Watson.

"Sounds like a date."

* * *

The whole conceding a point thing just popped up out of the blue. I wrote the third one, looked at it, and just decided what the heck. The Saguru's-leg-busted-up-by-B.O. thing is from a really long, crazy fic that I started plotting right when I first got into Detective Conan which will probably never see the light of day because it is just so screwy. Good, mostly making sense screwy, but still screwy. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
